Cynthia Germanotta
Cynthia Louise "Cindy" Germanotta (born: Cynthia Louise Bissett; August 30, 1954) is Stefani and Natali's mom. She's married to Joe Germanotta. Little bio Cynthia was born on August 30, 1954 in Wheeling (West Virginia) to Paul Douglas Bissett (died on March 31, 2013) and Veronica Rose "Ronnie" Bissett (née Ferrie). She's got two siblings an older brother called Paul Douglas "Doug" (married to Carole Nessif) and a younger sister called Cheryl Ann "Sheri" (married to Steve Cates). Also she's got two nieces, Laura Mull and Jenny Snyder (Paul's daughters). After she married Joseph Germanotta, she worked in telecommunications at Verizon. Her family tree Cynthia's grandparents Maternal grandparents Cynthia, Cheryl and Paul are the maternal grandchildren of Vincenzo "James" Ferrie (died on 1967) and Filomena "Minnie" Campana (née Ferrie) (died on 1940). Originally: * "Ferrie" was "Ferri" * "Campagna" was "Campana" Vincenzo (in 1905) and Filomena (in 1913) immigrated to the United States from Broccostella (Frosinone, Lazio, Italy). Paternal grandparents Cynthia, Cheryl and Paul's paternal grandparents are George Lindsey Bissett (died on 1943) and Sarah Ann "Sally" Bissett (née Leach) (died on 1963). Trivia * She was 31 years when gave birth to Gaga. * Her fashion sense inspired Gaga. * She co-launched the Born This Way Foundation with Gaga. * She has referred to Gaga as "a great businesswoman". * She works with Joe in Joanne Trattoria. * She is referred as "Grandmother Monster" by both Gaga and her monsters. * Her daughter sang "Happy Birthday" to her in one of her Born This Way Ball shows. Other Table 00299 (1).jpg Cynthia and Gaga.jpg|(2008) 8-0-08 Geordie Wood 001.jpg|(Aug 8, 2008) 12-12-08 Arrival Z100 Jingle Ball 002.jpg|(Dec 12, 2008) Cynthia_And_Gaga0004.jpg 0-0-10 Terry Richardson 044.jpg 9-7-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 0-0-00 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|(Sep 12, 2010) 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 016.jpg 9-12-10 Terry Richardson 017.jpg 2-11-11 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|(Feb 11, 2011) 2-11-11 Terry Richardson 006.jpg 2-13-11 Terry Richardson 015.jpg 4-23-11 Ryan McGinley 006.jpg|Ryan McGinley (Apr 23, 2011) 6-14-11 Leaving X-Factor.jpg|(Jun 14, 2011) The_Oak_Room_09.jpg|(Sep 29, 2011) 12-6-11 Out in DC.jpg|(Dec 6, 2011) Cynthia_And_Gaga0006.jpg 2-29-12 Charles Krupa 015.jpg|(Feb 29, 2012) 3-1-12 Oprahs Next Chapter 001.jpg|Oprah's Next Chapter (Mar 1, 2012) 3-1-12 Oprahs Next Chapter 003.jpg 9-14-12_Kevin_Mazur_010.jpg|Kevin Mazur (Sep 14, 2012) Cynthia_And_Gaga0007.jpg|(January 14, 2013) 1-14-13_LittleMonsters.com_001.jpg 3-10-13 At Natali's Birthday Party 003.jpg|(March 10, 2013) 5-12-13 Out and about in New York 001.jpg|(May 12, 2013) 8-24-13 Terry Richardson 013.jpg|(Aug 24, 2013) 1-24-14 Pre Grammy Gala 004.jpg|(Jan 24, 2014) 3-13-14 Arriving at SXSW in Austin 001.jpg|(Mar 13, 2014) 3-21-14 Out in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 21, 2014) 3-29-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Mar 29, 2014) 3-31-14 At Roseland Ballroom - Backstage 016.jpg|(Mar 31, 2014) 4-1-14 At Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) 4-7-14 Terry Richardson 008.jpg|(Apr 7, 2014) 5-8-14 Out in Pittsburgh 002.jpg|(May 8, 2014) 5-23-14 At Natali's Graduation in NYC 004.jpg|(May 23, 2014) 7-1-14 Leaving the Le St James Hotel in Montreal 002.jpg|(Jul 1, 2014) 7-6-14 Heading at Vintage Stores in Toronto 001.jpg|(Jul 6, 2014) 7-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Toronto 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2014) 7-28-14 At ''Cheek to Cheek Live! - Press Room in NYC 004.jpg|(Jul 28, 2014) 9-19-14 Leaving Grande Bretagne Hotel in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 19, 2014) 9-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Athens 001.jpg|(Sep 20, 2014) 12-7-14 At JKF Center For Performing Arts in Washington 001.jpg|(Dec 7, 2014) 3-19-15 Arriving at Ralph's On The Park in New Orleans 001.jpg|(Mar 19, 2015) 3-20-15 Out in New Orleans 002.png|(Mar 20, 2015) 3-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Mar 22, 2015) 4-11-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Apr 11, 2015) LEAVING PUMP RESTAURANT IN WEST HOLLYWOOD, CA (APR. 17) (1).jpg|(Apr 17, 2015) 4-21-15 Instagram 003.jpg|(Apr 21, 2015) GH6889 (6).jpg|Cynthia attends backstage (Apr 26, 2015) 6-23-15 SixtyFive Bar 001.jpg|(Jun 23, 2015) 6-24-15 Arriving at Plaza Hotel in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 24, 2015) 7-24-15 Backstage concert at Borgata H&C Event Center in Atlantic City 002.jpg|(Jul 24, 2015) 7-29-15 BTWF's Youth Advisory Board 002.jpg|(Jul 29, 2015) 10-6-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Oct 5, 2015) 10-6-15 Leaving The Pomeroy Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 6, 2015) 10-10-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Oct 10, 2015) 10-10-2015 At Columbus Citizens Foundation's event in New York -Audience-.jpg 10-19-15 Inside at Cipriani in NYC 001.jpg|(Oct 19, 2015) 10-24-15 Instagram 007.jpg|(Oct 24, 2015) 10-29-15 Leaving The amfAR Inspiration Gala in LA 001.jpg|(Oct 29, 2015) 12-10-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Dec 10, 2015) 12-11-15 Backstage at Billboard WIM in NYC 005.jpg 7-16-16 At Pedregal Resort in Cabo San Lucas 001.jpg|(Jul 16, 2016) 8-17-16 Leaving Z100 Radio in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 17, 2016) 2-5-17 At NRG Stadium in Houston 002.jpg|(Feb 5, 2017) 6-3-17 MTV MIAW 001.png|(Jun 3, 2017) 8-22-17 Instagram 005.jpg|(Aug 22, 2017) 11-10-17 Bar in Uncasville 001.jpg|(Nov 10, 2017) 1-18-18 Backstage concert at Mediolanum Forum in Milan 002.jpg|(Jan 18, 2018) 6-10-18 10th Annual Empathy Rocks summer fundraiser in Bel-Air 002.jpg|(Jun 10, 2018) 6-25-18 At SoulCycle in NYC 001.jpg|(Jun 25, 2018) 6-25-18 At SoulCycle in NYC 002.jpg 12-28-18 Backstage performance at Park Teather in LV 001.jpg|(Dec 28, 2018) 2-2-20 At a rented house in Miami 001.jpg|(Feb 2, 2020) Links *LittleMonsters *Twitter Category:Germanotta